La Shadow Creasure
by Esme No Machen
Summary: It all started with a hunt for food, a battle for freedom and a chance for a better life. But, when the herione discovers another demsion, she finds someone who can help free the land of Yenta. But only for a kiss. DarkXOC & also DaixRiku fluff :3


I wasn't the type of person who believed in fairy-tales, magical creatures, basically, all the "Good," fairy peoples anyways. You get the idea right?

However, I did believe in daemons, monsters and ghosts. Why you may ask? Because where I live, they're everywhere. Here in the land of Yenta, evil creatures are eminent. They cause misery even more than Neuros Inc. Neuros was founded 20 years ago to fight the daemons and protect the people. They built human androids called Realigns. They had all the functions of a human, almost the same identical DNA structure. At first, Yenta was very grateful towards Neuros. Eventually Neuros became obsessed with money and power. More Realigns were built and caused Yenta to go into poverty. So many people died. And from the misery and regret of the deceased, Creature was born.

Creature ravaged Yenta. Dropping magnificent Macon cities to rubble and caused even more death and misery than Neuros ever could.

Shortly after Creature, some of Neuros' Realigns went haywire in their CPU chips. Causing them to think for themselves (before they did whatever Neuros told them). Covens began dotting the country. They were mostly formed from rebels and Realigns who "malfunctioned,". I myself joined a few, but whenever they fought Neuros soldiers, they were killed off as though someone were brushing off a speck of dust off their coat. No matter how strong the Covens were, they dwindled faster than they could be founded. So, I decided to work alone.

But this only one side of my story. There is a lot more to it. No worries though! It's filled with action, comedy, horror, sci-fi, and anything else you can think of!

Never in all my 18 years of living, have I ever been to another world like this, or dimension, whatever you like to call it. By now, I guess you're wondering who I am, right? The name's Yuna. And this is my story.

Typical day in Yenta; avoid Neuros guards, try not to get eaten by daemons and try to avoid Creature at all costs. That's very different if you live way up in the northern province. Gray clouds blocked out the sun as usual. Huddling by the fire, I rubbed my hands together to keep them warm. My stomach growled in complain.

"I know you're hungry, okay!?" I hissed. Walking up to the cabinets, I opened them with no surprise that they were empty. "Great," I groaned. Not that I mind the outdoors, it's just the fact that five feet of snow covered the ground and it was below 10 degrees Celsius outside.

After layering clothes on my body, I grabbed my bow and quiver and stepped outside. Cautiously walking through the dense pine trees of the Unary Forest, I crept low to the ground, careful to where I stepped. I heard a nearby branch break and I readied my weapon. A doe was nibbling on a few frozen leaves a few feet away.

I released the arrow but missed. The doe ran off for dear life. I hate it when food runs away.

When I finally caught up to the doe again, I readied my arrow again made sure I took careful aim. When I released it again, I missed and the deer ran off once more.

"_T__ysh ed ymm!_" I swore running after my meal again. This time, the doe ran up to cave and pranced her way on in. Taking out an arrow out of the quiver, I placed it on the bow and took careful steps to the cave entry. I heard distant steps deep within the cave. Soon, I lost my vision and began feeling around the cave walls for my way around.

Minuet after minuet, hour after hour, I finally came up to a light up ahead. It shone on a dead doe, bloody and decapitated. Grimacing, I put the arrow back in my quiver as well as my bow. Behind the dead doe, there seemed to be a circular shaped door with the Ancients writing on it. I was one of the few people who was able to read this. And speak it.

"_Knucc!_" I stepped over the animal and traced my hand over the markings. "_Pafyna: oa fru naytc drec yht cyet ymuit, femm pa cahd du yhudran ceta. Vyn vnus dra sudranmyht uv Sahy. Vuin fync ryja nykkat drec myht yht vekrdehk ahciac. Faybuhc vmo yht baubma lyh tu drehkc dra Risa rana lyhhud tu. Pafyna, pafyna, pafyna. . ._" I said. Some curse. Boogas I say. I turned around and grabbed the doe's body and slung it over my shoulder and began to walk away. A sudden wind picked up behind me. "Eh?"

Over the markings, a purple spiral rune formed. "The hell . . . ?" I dropped the doe and ran back to my hut and grabbed my two broad swords and ran back just as fast. Unsheathing one, I took a few baby steps towards the rune. "Shady, weird, yeah. That's totally normal," I said sarcastically. I grabbed a small vile and threw it into the portal. Purple lightning thrashed out and the small vile vanished. Just as soon as it did, the portal itself disappeared. You know how some people just have that "What the hell just happened," face? Yeah, that's me right now.

Yenta – A land founded 1,000 years ago by the Ancients. It consists of four main provinces; the North, South, East and West Provinces.

Neuros Inc. - An organization founded 20 years ago by Take Yuro. Neuros is mostly known for its Realigns and throwing Yenta into hell. They have small labs dotted all over Yenta. Their headquarters is located in the city of Tenua in the Southern Province.

daemons – creatures that have roamed since the beginning. They range from small insects to large, massive mammals. Some have become tamed and are house pets. Most people disprove of this since they always cause trouble.

Realigns – special human androids made by Neuros a year after its founding. They almost have identical DNA structures, organ systems and fuctions of a regular human. The only difference is is that Realigns are emotionless and do whatever they are commanded to do. Some have "malfunctioned," and developed their own independent nature. Several Realigns have joined Covens in hopes of bring down Neuros. Although they are treated badly by the citizens of Yenta because of their connections with Neuros.

Creature – a daemonic creature born from the sadness, bitterness and regrets of the dead. It caused even more misery for Yenta. Neuros somehow managed to control Creature and use it for their own protection.

Macon – machines, or machine built cities.

Covens – Little tribes of people who rebel aganist Neuros. Some Coven leaders are Realigns. The largest Coven known in the Western Coven and their leader is Ira. Yuna's former lover and Neuros solider.

_T__ysh ed ymm –_ The Ancients' language for "Damn it all!"

Ancients - The former people who onced lived on Yenta 1,500 years ago. They have a lost language and writing system very few people know.

_Knucc!_ - The Ancients' language for "Gross!"

_Pafyna: oa fru naytc drec yht cyet ymuit, femm pa cahd du yhudran ceta. Vyn vnus dra sudranmyht uv Sahy. Vuin fync ryja nykkat drec myht yht vekrdehk ahciac. Faybuhc vmo yht baubma lyh tu drehkc dra Risa rana lyhhud tu. Pafyna, pafyna, pafyna . . . _- The Ancients' warning carved onto the circular door; Beware: ye who reads this and said aloud, will be sent to another side. Far from the motherland of Mena. Four wars have ragged this land and fighting ensues. Weapons fly and people can do things the Hume here cannot do. Beware, beware, beware . . .


End file.
